Raapaleita a'la WoT
by Edesina
Summary: Raapaleita Ajan pyörästä, femslash, het, slash, kaikkea tulee. Pareja saa toivoa!
1. Rand

Fandom: Ajan Pyörä

Rating: K-11

Genre: General

Pairing: -

Summary: _Ei se ollut hulluutta_

A/N: Siunattu hulluus – haasteeseen.

Peilikuva

Rand katsoi peiliin. Hän ei yllättynyt nähdessään vanhan miehen kuvan oman peilikuvansa tilalla. Punertavan tukan tilalla oli jo harmaantuneet pitkät hiukset. Lews Therin Telamon Suvunsurman kasvot olivat käyneet hänelle tutuiksi. Miehen hullu nauru täytti Randin mielen, kun tämä yritti napata kiinni _saidinista_, mutta Rand esti miestä tympääntyneenä. Tämä päivärutiini kävi yksitoikkoiseksi.

'_Vaikene, Suvunsurma. Sinä olet kuollut. Tämä on minun mieleni!'_ Rand murisi miehelle mielensä sisällä. Mies hihitti hullunkurisesti ja Rand näki hulluuden kiillon miehen silmissä, kun tämä katsoi häntä peilistä.

"Näkyykö silmissäni samanlainen kiilto? Häivy, Telamon, haluan nähdä peilikuvani", Rand komensi ääneen, mutta mies ei kadonnut. Siinä hän, uudestisyntynyt Lohikäärme, puhui kauan sitten kuolleelle miehelle. Ja pahinta siinä oli, että se oli hänestä täysin normaalia.

"_Minä_ en ole hullu…"

Lews Therin nauroi hänen mielessään lujempaa ja vaikeroi tuskissaan. Se vasta hullua olikin. Telamon oli hullu, sen Rand tiesi. Mies oli menettänyt järkensä Shayol Ghullissa sinetöityään Pimeyden valtiaan.

'_Miksi aiel on vallannut mieleni? Ei, se ei voi olla aiel, sillä aielit eivät kanna aseita. Kuka tai mikä sinä olet?'_ Lews Therin ulvoi Randin mielessä ja kurkotti jälleen kohti _saidinia_, jäätävän polttavaa tulta. Lyhyen taistelun jälkeen Rand sai pakotettua hullun miehen mielensä kätköihin.

Rand huomasi tukeutuneensa seinään ja suoristautui. Kyljen haavaan pisteli inhottavasti ja vatsaasa velloi, mutta hän pakotti itsensä syömään palvelusneidon tuoman aamiaisen. Aamuinen keskustelu Suvunsurman kanssa oli vienyt hänen ruokahalunsa. Onneksi hullu mies ei sentään ollut puhunut Ilyenasta, sillä naisen mainitseminen pakotti Randin käymään läpi tietyn nimilistan päässään. Nimilistan ensimmäinen nimi oli Moiraine Damodred.

Rand kirosi hiljaa miestä mielessään ennen kuin kävi kauhistuttavan pitkän listan läpi mielessään. Jos hän ei käynyt listaa loppuun asti, se kiusaisi häntä koko päivän. Ei se ollut pakkomielle, hän vain… Mitä? Hänen oli käytävä lista läpi. Ei se ollut hulluutta.

' _Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar'_, lisäsi ääni hänen päässään surullisesti. _'Olen pahoillani. Ilyena, olen niin pahoillani.'_

Rand jätti nimen pois listastaan. Hän ei ollut tappanut Ilyenaa, vaan Lews Therin. Hän ei aikonut ottaa hullun miehen tekoja omalletunnolleen.

'_Lupasin, että kuolemme pian. Anna minun hallita kehoani siihen asti'_, hän pyysi mieheltä, joka vaikeni hetkeksi.

'_Kuolema? Niin, lupasit, että kuolemme pian'_

Rand pakottautui katsomaan miestä silmiin. Hän hymyili sanoessaan: "Kyllä. Hyvin pian" ja rikkoi peilin tuhansiksi pieniksi palasiksi.

Fin


	2. Mat, Perrin

Fandom: Ajan pyörä

Rating: S

Genre: Friendship

Pairing: tulkinnanvarainen Mat/Perrin

Summary: _Mat tiesi, että Perrin oli ovela. Kuten susi._

A/N: Bestikseni toive. Sijoittuu aikaan ennen Moirainen saapumista Kaksvirroille. Kettu ja susi

"Matrim Cauthon!" Egwene huusi raivoissaan. Mat oli tönäissyt häntä ja seurauksena Egwene oli kompastunut suoraan metsälampeen, eikä vesi ollut vielä lämmennyt. Kevään ensimmäiset lumivuokot olivat vasta puhkeamassa kukkaan ohuen lumipeitteen keskeltä ja ilma oli kirpeän viileä.

Mat väläytti leveän virneen ja pinkaisi pakoon. Hän riensi nauraen metsän halki ja pysähtyi vasta tutun hahmon erotettuaan. Perrin oli Matin paras ystävä. Poika oli voimakas kuin härkä ja puhui vasta tarkoin harkittuaan. Kylän väki sanoi, että Perrin muistutti härkää, mutta Mat tiesi, että Perrin oli ovela. Kuten susi.

Siinä missä Mat aiheutti harmeja ja selvisi niistä ketun oveluudellaan, Perrin oli kyllin taitava välttääkseen kaikki epäilyt. Nytkin nuori sepänalku kohotti liinaa, johon oli kasattu haaleita kanipiiraita. Kukaan ei ikinä arvaisi, että Perrin oli syyllinen.

"Ajattelin, että haluaisit syödä jotain ennen kun palaamme, Mat", Perrin sanoi ja soi ystävälleen lämpimän hymyn. Mat otti yhden ja virnisti ilkikurisesti.

"_Dovie'andi se tovya sagain_" Mat totesi, kun pojat olivat syöneet. Perrin ei hätkähtänyt ystävänsä sanoja. Mat puhui usein vanhaa kieltä huomaamattaan. Perrin tiesi, mitä hän tarkoitti, vaikkei ymmärtänyt sanoja. Oli aika jatkaa alkuperäistä työtä, metsästystä. 

Sepänalku nyökkäsi ja molemmat pojat ottivat pitkät Kaksvirtain pitkäjousensa. He katosivat metsään rinnatusten. Täysin ääneti sulautuen luontoon.

Kuten vain kettu ja susi voi.

***  
Fin

A/N2: _Dovie'andi se tovya sagain_ – On aika heittää noppaa, Punaisen käden kaartin motto.


	3. Mat

Ikäraja: S  
Hahmot: Mat  
Genre: Drama  
Yhteenveto: _korpit tarkkailivat elämän ja kuoleman peliä_

Pimeän valtiaan silmät

Mat istui sohvalla ja katsoi vastapäätä istuvaa tummaa hahmoa, tämän tummat silmät loistivat vaarallisesti hupun kätköistä.

Nopat pyörivät Matin päässä samaa tahtia kuin konkreettiset mustat luunopat tukevalla pöydällä. Viisi noppaa, paras arvo oli kuutospari. Vastustaja virnisti, valkoiset hampaat välähtivät pimeydessä.

Mat täytti pikarinsa erinomaisella Ghealdilaisella viinillä ja löysäsi kaulallaan roikkuvaa silkkihuivia, yhtä tummaa kuin luiset nopat, jotka päättäisivät hänen kohtalonsa. Ashandrei lepäsi sohvalla, korpit tarkkailivat elämän ja kuoleman peliä.

Vastustaja katsoi kuinka hän keräsi nopat kuppiin ja ravisti.

Pimeän valtiaan silmät seurasivat pöydällä vilistäviä noppia. Yksi, kaksi, kolme… Mat huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun viimeinen noppa pysähtyi.

Pöydältä tuijottivat Pimeän valtiaan silmät.

Fin


	4. Semirhage, Graendal

Fandom: Ajan pyörä

Rating: K- 13

Genre: General, (Humor)

Pairing: -

_Summary: Graendalilla ja Semirhagella on vakava keskustelu alistamisesta ja täydellisestä hallinnasta._

A/N: Semirhage on aika mielenkiintoinen henkilö kirjoittaa. Samoin on Graendal, vaikka hänen ajatuksia ei pääse seuraamaan tässä kovin tarkasti.

Terävä argumentti

"Ei siinä ole mitään järkeä. Ihmisen on reagoitava kidutukseen. Nuo sinun lemmikkisi eivät tajuaisi mitään, vaikka polttaisin heidän ihon tai repisin sydämet heidän yhä eläessä", Semirhage tuhahti kylmästi. Kuinka Graendal saattoi olla niin tyhmä? Eikö hän ymmärtänyt sitä täydellisen murtamisen iloa, joka elävöitti yhtä tehokkaasti kuin _saidar_? Tunnetta, että saat aiheutettua uhrillesi piinaavaa tuskaa tai euforista mielihyvää? Täydellistä alistamista ja murtamista parempaa asiaa ei maailmassa ollutkaan.

Oli vaikea sanoa kumpi tuntui paremmalta, pidellä _saidaria_ vai murtaa oikein kestävä henkilö. Semirhage muisti monia unohtumattomia kokemuksia ja kokeilujaan ihmisten parissa. Hän odotti innolla, että pääsisi kokeilemaan muutamia temppuja aieleilla. Kuinka helposti aiel tappaisi valkoisiin pukeutuneen _gai'shanin_ tai tarttuisi miekkaan surmatakseen hänet?

"Hullua. Ihmisen on alistuttava ja toteltava ehdoitta. Aivotoiminnalla ei ole mitään merkitystä", Graendal totesi kuivasti. "Lemmikkini viihdyttävät minua. Mitä muuta voisin toivoa?" hän jatkoi ja maistoi viiniä. Se oli oikein hyvää amadicalaista laatua. Semirhage ei koskenutkaan pikariinsa.

"Oletko tosissasi?" Semirhage antoi äänestään kuulua halveksuntaa, vaikka Graendalin mieltymykset eivät yllättäneet häntä. Kuinka joku saattoi haluta aivottoman ja tunnottoman nuken palvelijakseen? Ei ollut hänen ongelmansa, jos nainen ei ymmärtänyt hyvän päälle.

"Mietihän hetki Semirhage. Haluaisitko ennemmin kiduttaa Lanfearia vai saada hänet nuolemaan sinut puhtaaksi?" Graendal kysyi ovelasti hymyillen. Kyllä hänkin osasi pelata tätä peliä. Oli vain tiedettävä tarpeeksi vastapelaajasta.

Semirhagen reaktio yllätti hänet. Hän oli odottanut hyytävän kylmää katsetta tai ivallista kommenttia, mutta Graendal näki ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Semirhagen punastuvan. Rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei ollut uskonut, että Semirhage kykenisi tuntemaan mitään muuta kuin sadistista mielihyvää.

"Sitähän minäkin", Graendal mutisi hilliten äänensä ja katseli kuinka Semirhage yritti kasata ajatuksiaan ja keksiä syyn paeta paikalta. Lopulta nainen onnistui mutisemaan jotain todella epämääräistä seanchaneista ja punoi portin keskelle huonetta. Graendal purskahti nauruun heti portin sulkeuduttua.

Sen kerran jälkeen Semirhage ei enää koskaan väitellyt vaalean naisen kanssa.

Fin


	5. Semirhage ja Moiraine

Fandom: Ajan pyörä

Rating: K-13

Genre: Angst, Femslash

Pairing: Semirhage/Moiraine

Summary: _Semirhage satutti häntä, mutta joka kerta hän palasi. Se oli typerää ja hän tiesi sen. _

A/N: Mitä tähän voi sanoa? Moiraine/Semirhage on itse asiassa yksi suosikkipareistani. Älkää kysykö miksi.

Koska tarvitsen sinua…

Mustaa kaulapantaa lukuun ottamatta Moiraine oli täysin alasti. Viiltävä kipu sai hänet henkäisemään. Suun avaaminen oli virhe, sillä nälkäiset huulet painautuivat vasten hänen omiaan. Suudelman syventyessä Moiraine tarkkaili naista, joka istui hänen päällään.

"Semirhage", Moiraine voihkaisi toisen naisen suuhun ja Hyljätty vetäytyi kauemmas. Hetken he molemmat yrittivät saada hengityksensä tasaantumaan.

"Niin rakas?" Semirhage kehräsi ja hymyili kylmää hymyään. Moiraine näki kuinka Hyljätty leikitteli ohuilla ja uhkaavan pitkillä neuloilla. Kuten aina, pieni cairhieni katui hetkellisesti päätöstään tulla. Hän ei ollut masokisti. Hän ei nauttinut Hyljätyn seurasta. Semirhage ei ollut koskaan sanonut yhtään ystävällistä tai edes neutraalia sanaa.

Moiraine pysyi vaiti. Hän ei tiennyt halusiko sanoa mitään ääneen.

"Jos mietit, miksi palaat aina luokseni, syy on se, että olen suora, kuten se teariläisnainenkin", Semirhage sanoi yhtäkkiä ja silitti Moirainen hiuksia lempeästi. Yllättävä ja epätavallinen hellyydenosoitus sai Moirainen silmät leviämään.

Hyljätyn sanat olivat totta. Semirhage satutti häntä, mutta joka kerta hän palasi. Se oli typerää ja hän tiesi sen. Hän palasi, koska hän tarvitsi Semirhagea. Hän tarvitsi jotakuta, joka edes esitti välittävänsä.

***

Fin 


	6. Faile ja Perrin

Rating: S

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Pairing: Faile/Perrin

A/N: Kiitokset **Fairytalelle**, joka on jaksanut kommentoida rääpäleitäni. Tässä on sinulle omistettu Faile/Perrin ;D Toivottavasti pidät.

**Susikuningas**

Faile katseli, kuinka hänen aviomiehensä käveli heidän makuunhuoneensa lattiaa pitkin huolestuneena. Trollokit olivat hyökkäämässä Kaksvirroille, mutta Faile tiesi miehensä murehtivan myös uutta lordin asemaansa sekä Valkoviittoja. Perrin ei halunnut olla lordi. Hän ei halunnut käyttää hienoja vaatteita, eikä komennella palvelusväkeä.

Välillä Perrinin jääräpäisyys oli hellyttävää, välillä raivostuttavaa. Tällä hetkellä se oli raivostuttavaa. Faile hymyili muistellessaan heidän hääpäiväänsä. Kuinka moni mies miettii, onko tuntenut tulevan vaimonsa tarpeeksi kauan? Se oli järjetöntä, mutta myös suloista.

Ikkunasta näki, kuinka sudenpäälippu liehui tuulessa. Se oli Perrinin lippu, vaikka Faile tiesi, että mies polttaisi sen, jos pystyisi. Faile antoi hymyn kohota kasvoilleen. _Hänen_ Susikuninkaansa lippu.

***  
Fin


	7. Birgitte ja Catalyn

Ikäraja: S

Genre: Romance

Pari: Birgitte/Catalyn

Heinien seassa

Aamu merkitsi uutta alkua. Birgitte ei halunnut avata silmiään. Hän oli viettänyt iltaa muutamien sotilaiden kanssa ja seuraukset tuntuivat yhä. Paha olo ja murhaava päänsärky tosin olivat vasta alkua, sillä linnassa häntä odotti saarna Elaynelta.

Joku oli kietonut kätensä hänen ympärilleen, rinnat tuntuivat pehmeiltä kylkeä vasten.

"Mitä?" Birgitte henkäisi, silmät rävähtivät auki. Nuori nainen, jolle Birgitte oli usein halunnut antaa selkäsaunan, nukkui häneen kietoutuneena. Catalyn Haevin, Haevinin suvun ylimmäinen istuin. Alasti. Vaikka Birgittellä oli vain hataria muistikuvia illasta, hän oli aivan varma, että Catalyn oli tullut tullut seuraan mukanaan muita hovin naisia. Vai oliko Catalyn tullut vasta myöhemmin? Kirottu alkoholi.

Nopea silmäys ympärille kertoi, että he olivat yhä tallissa ja toisella silmäyksellä hän paikansi heidät heinien sekaan tallinylisille. Ei ollut harvinaista, että sotilaat heräilivät heinien seasta yön yli kestäneen juhlinnan jälkeen, mutta Birgitte oli pitänyt huolen, ettei herännyt ainakaan kenenkään vierestä. Yksi yö saattoi pilata kaiken. Heidän molempien kannalta. Juorut leviäisivät ja Catalyn joutuisi luopumaan asemastaan Haevinin suvun ylimpänä. Miten tytön sitten kävisi? Kaikki oli hänen syytään…

"Huomenta…", Catalynin ääni oli hivenen käheä. Silti hänen tummat silmänsä tuikkivat ilkikurisesti, kun tyttö ponkaisi ketterästi ylös ja puki vaatteitaan välittämättä kaitsijan järkyttyneestä ilmeestä. Illan juhlinnalla ei näyttänyt olevan mitään vaikutuksia tyttöön.

Catalyn oli pukeutunut rähjäisiin housuihin, joita oli paikattu lukemattomia kertoja ja alkuperäisen värin määrittäminen oli mahdotonta. Hivenen paremmassa kunnossa oleva paita saattoi olla alkujaan valkoinen, mutta nyt se oli likakerroksen peitossa. Kangas oli rispaantunut ja venynyt muodottomaksi. Kenkiä tytöllä ei ollut lainkaan.

"Luulitko, että antaisin jonkun tunnistaa minut lady Birgitte?" tyttö kysyi huvittuneena, painoi kevyen suudelman kaitsijan huulille ja kiipesi alas ketterästi kuin apina.

"Nähdään myöhemmin", tyttö huikkasi alhaalta ja pinkaisi juoksuun. Hän oli poissa ennen kuin Birgitte ehti reagoida mitenkään.

Kaitsija muisti Elaynen puhuneen aatelisten kokouksesta, jossa hänen olisi oltava läsnä ja hän kalpeni. Enää Catalynin nopeus ei yllättänyt häntä.


	8. Aram ja Faile

Ikäraja: K-7

Genre: Angst, Stalkkaus

Hahmot/Pari: Aram, (Aram/Faile)

AN: kyllä, Aramilla todellakin on joku pakkomielle…

Tarkkailija

Aram katsoi Failea tämän astellessa kiivaasti Perrinin vierellä. Kukaan muu koko leirissä, kenties Berelainia lukuun ottamatta, ei kyennyt päättelemään, että Faile ei todellisuudessa ollut vihainen. Naisen kävelytyylistä puuttui vihaiset askeleet, jotka talloivat maata raivoisasti eikä silmät kipunoineen kuin salamoiva taivas.

Vaikka Faile soi matkustavaiselle yhden valloittavista hymyistään, Aram tiesi, ettei Faile olisi hänen. Ei nyt, ei koskaan… Ei, kun Perrin oli tiellä. Aram puristi kätensä nyrkeiksi. Kaikki oli Perrinin syytä.

Vaikka Aram oli hylännyt Lehden tien ja sukunsa. Koko entisen elämänsä. Failen vuoksi. Hän oli varjo, joka seurasi naisen jokaista elettä ja ilmettä. Hän ymmärsi Failea paremmin kuin Perrin ikinä pystyisi sepänaivoillaan.

_Aram_ olisi osannut välttää viimepäivien jatkuvat riidat, jotka tuntuivat venyttävän avioparin rakkauden äärimmilleen. Kun Faile itki riidan jälkeen, koska luuli "sutensa" lakanneen rakastamasta häntä, Aram olisi tarttunut mieluusti miekkaansa.

Faile ansaitsi niin paljon enemmän. Aram olisi enemmän, ja mies todistaisi sen mieluusti. Jos vain saisi mahdollisuuden.

Failen vuoksi.

***

Fin


	9. Sielultaan Vihreä

**SilverCeleb, **en ole pitkään aikaan edes koskenut tähän fandomiin ja julkaisen puolella niitä, jotka ovat vähän onnistuneempia. Koko Ajan pyörä raapaletuotantoni voi lukea finfanfun:in sivuilta, jossain siellä on haudattuna samanniminen ketju. Jos ei löydy, voin laittaa linkkiä. Sieltäkään ei taida Lania löytyä, mutta kirjoittelen mielelläni jotain hänestä. Kiitos kun kommentoit ja muistutit tämän ketjun olemassaolosta :)

* * *

**Ikäraja**: K-13/T  
**Genre**: Drama, Deathfic  
**Hahmot**: Rashima Kerenmosa, Marivea(OFC), Alric(OMC), Naeris(OMC), Zashara (OFC)  
Varoitukset: Väkivalta

**A/N**: WoT maailman historiaa tutkiessani törmäsin trollokisotien aikaiseen Amyrliniin sattumalta. Hän osoittautui kiinnostavaksi hahmoksi ja tein tarkempia tutkimuksia. Jätetään tylsät historiikit, Rashima syntyi ja varttui trollokkisotien keskellä. Rashima on legenda Vihreiden joukossa, syystäkin. Hän oli kuollessaan noin 150 vuotias ja oli toiminut Amyrlininä tasan 50 vuotta.

Muistinvirkistykseksi: Karmeruhtinaat olivat kanavoimaan kykeneviä miehiä ja naisia, jotka olivat Varjon kenraaleina.

**Sielultaan aito Vihreä**

* * *

Rashima katsoi tyynesti edessään aukeavaa näkyä. Tuhansia, ei, miljoonia trollokkeja ja pimeänkulkijoita oli suuren tasangon toisella puolen. Kuinka monia oli vielä tapettavana? Kuinka monia kuolisi vielä?

Sota oli vaatinut valtavan paljon. Manetheren oli tuhottu, samoin Arindhol. Kymmenen valtion liitto oli hajoamaisillaan. Tar Valon oli saarrettu, joka suunnassa oli Pimeän Valtiaan joukkoja.

"Valkoinen Torni_ ei_ murru", hän murahti vihaisesti. Trollokit olivat murtautuneet kymmenen vuotta sitten läpi, ja Valkeus suokoon, etteivät ne pääsisi kaupunkiin uudestaan. Sodan keskellä kasvaneena Rashima oli nähnyt hirvittäviä asioita, mutta trollokkien julmuus aiheutti edelleen hienoista pahoinvointia.

"Sanoitko jotain, Rashima?" Naeris, yksi hänen viidestä kaitsijastaan kysyi huolestuneena.

"Valmistaudu sotaan"

-x-

Rashima kietoutui _Saidariin_ ja lähetti lyhyen rukouksen Valkeudelle. Molemmilla puolilla oli satojatuhansia sotilaita. Muutaman tunnin päästä Maighanden tasangoilla käytävä sota olisi tärkeä. Heidän oli voitettava.

"Kunnioitettu Äiti", nuori Aes Sedai astui huoneeseen. Oranssit hiukset, samaa sävyä kuin äidillään. Marivea "Aiotteko johtaa sotilaamme tuonne?"

Tytön äänestä kuului kauhua. Kukapa ei olisi kauhuissaan odottaessaan ensimmäistä taisteluaan? Marivea oppisi vielä, jos selviäisi.

"Tietenkin. Miesten tulee nähdä, että taistelen heidän rinnallaan", Rashima valisti tyttöä lempeästi. Amylinin istuimena hän oli luonnollisesti yksi päättäjistä, mutta hän oli myös kenraali ja ennen kaikkea sotilas.

Ennen kohottamistaan Amyrliniksi Rashima oli taistellut muiden Vihreiden sisariensa rinnalla. Pian Mariveakin sotisi.

-x-

Taistelu oli armoton. Tuntien jatkuvan kanavoinnin ja miekkailun jälkeen Rashima olisi luopunut aika paljosta saadakseen tilaisuuden hengähtää. Trollokkien suuret eläinmäiset ruumiit tuhoutuivat, kun hän punoi yksikertaisia tulen ja maan punoksia. Mydraalit vaativat enemmät, mutta yksikään häive ei päässyt koskettaman häntä.

Neariksen harmaahaikaralla varustettu miekka viuhui kun mies vaihtoi Kuun loisteesta heinikossa Kohoavaan Valkoiseen torniin ja viilsi karmeruhtinaalta molemmat kädet. Seuraava liike pudotti miehen pään ruumiiden mereen.

Kaitsijasiteen kautta hän tiesi, että hänen neljästä elossa olevasta kaitsijastaan kaksi oli romahtamispisteessä. Fein, nuorin kaitsija, oli saanut surmansa nuolesta, joka oli tarkoitettu Rashimalle. Onneksi poika ei ollut kärsinyt.

Verenseisauttava kirkaisu kertoi Naeriksen kaatuneen.

-x-

Saidarin hehku loisti hänen ympärillään, kun hän veti lisää Mahtia _angrealin_ avulla. Rashima tiesi, että hän oli vaarassa polttaa itsensä loppuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Se oli kuitenkin pienin hänen nykyisistä huolenaiheista. Tuttu Karmeruhtinas seisoi hänen edessään.

"Pitkästä aikaa, Rashima", nainen sanoi hymyillen ja punoi sarjan räjähtäviä punoksia.

"Zashara", Rashima vastasi kylmästi ja kohotti miekkansa. Zashara oli voimakas Mahdissa, mutta huono miekkailija.

"Eikö isosisko saa muuta tervehdystä kuin vihaisen katseen? Älä nyt, Rashima", nainen torui huvittuneena.

"Voit sinä halauksen saada, saanpahan tilaisuuden iskeä veitsen selkääsi", Amyrlin sihahti myrkyllisesti. Kun Zashara punoi ilmaa viiltäen hänen vasempaan käteensä syvän haavan, Rashima iski miekalla.

-x-

Saidar oli kauan sitten kadonnut. Lämmin hehku oli vaihtunut kylmään tuuleen ja sietämättömään kipuun hänen raahautuessa eteenpäin tukeutuen keihääseen. Kivun kyyneleet jättivät vaaleita juovia likaisiin kasvoihin, kun hän kohotti miekkansa torjumaan seuraavan iskun.

Hengitys kulki tuskallisesti, mutta Rashima ponnistautui eteenpäin. Myddraalin miekka viilsi hänen olkapäätään, mutta naisen oma miekka surmasi häiveen.

"Äiti, meidän on paettava", Alric, viimeinen hengissä selvinnyt kaitsija, kähisi miekkojen kalinan, räjähdysten ja huutojen yli.

"Minne?" Rashima kysyi kuivasti. Hän ei kyennyt kunnolla kävelemään, saati juoksemaan, sillä karmeruhtinas oli lävistänyt hänen molemmat jalkansa. Oli ihme, että hän pystyi edes taistelemaan.

"…"

"Juuri niin. Alric, meillä ei ole pakopaikkaa. Sota on levinnyt laajalle, ja vaikka molemmat osapuolet soittavat perääntymismerkkiä, taistelu saattaa jatkua vielä yölläkin", soturinainen totesi itsestäänselvyyden lailla oman kuolemantuomionsa.

"Meillä on vielä toivoa! Valkoinen Torni ei-" Alricin silmät lasittuivat kesken lauseen, kun miekka lävisti hänen rintakehänsä.

Liian väsyneenä tuntemaan surua viimeisen kaitsijansa puolesta Rashima kohotti jälleen miekkansa, tällä kertaa kaksin käsin. Hän tiesi, ettei voisi juurikaan liikkua paikaltaan, ja murtunut vasen käsi poltteli inhottavasti, kun hän silkalla tahdonvoimalla torjui ja viilsi.

Saidarin hehku poltteli häntä kivuliaasti. Hän nautiskeli tunteesta, se tulisi olemaan hänen viimeinen kosketuksensa Ainoaan Mahtiin. Vastassa oli yhdeksän karmeruhtinasta.

'_Tämä on viimeinen tanssi'_, Rashima ajatteli surullisesti.

-x-

Iltapäivä oli jo pitkällä, kun taistelun hälinä vihdoin heikkeni. Ruumismeri jatkui silmänkantamattomiin jokaiseen suuntaan. Sieltä täältä kuului valitusta, mutta kaikki eivät selviäisi.

Marivea yski savuverhon leijaillessa häntä kohti, jossain taisteltiin yhä. Hän näki _Saidarin _hehkua kauempana ja riensi siihen suuntaan. Liian myöhään hän erotti karmeruhtinaan mustan haarniskan, kun mies nousi seisomaan.

Vaikka karmeruhtinas oli nopea, Marivea oli nopeampi. Hän kietoutui Mahtiin ja punoi tulta tuntematta kauhua tai inhoa. Punokset tappoivat miehen ja Aes Sedai katseli kaatuvaa ruumista kylmästi. Hänen katseensa osui oransseihin hiuksiin karmeruhtinaan takana.

'_Ei'_, Marivea riensi eteenpäin. Pelko siivitti hänen askeliaan. _'Kuinka monella on oranssit hiukset?'_

"Äiti! EIIHHH!"

-x-

Marivea ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan hän oli ollut polvistuneena suuresti ihailemansa naisen vieressä. Kyyneleet valuivat valtoimenaan hänen kasvoillaan ja putoilivat naisen kasvoille. Nainen näytti levolliselta hymyn kareillessa huulilla.

"Äiti, Äiti…" nuori tyttö valitti. Hänen tuskansa tuntui musertavalta, kun hän katsoi vuoroin Äitiään vuoroin ympärilleen. Yhdeksän kuollutta karmeruhtinasta hänen tappamansa lisäksi, kymmeniä Myddraaleja ja vielä useampia trollokkeja. Hieman kauempana hän erotti Alricin ruumiin valkoisessa haarniskassa.

Äiti oli kuollut todellisen Vihreän tavoin. Tieto ei lohduttanut, lisäsi vain tuskaa. Tyttö otti ohuen oranssin hiussuortuvan ja palmikoi sen omiinsa. Näin he olisivat edes hetken pidempään yhtä.

Hän nosti kuolleen naisen ruumiin syliinsä ja nousi seisomaan. Katkenneen miekan hän oli palauttanut huotraansa. Sinne se kuuluikin.

Taival kohti Tar Valonia oli pitkä. Hänen oli ylitettävä ensin valtava ruumismeri, mutta hän erotti valkoisena kohoavan tornin kaupungin yllä. Murtumattomana ja hohtavana se suojeli kaupunkia ja tyttö ymmärsi, kuinka hänen Äitinsä oli saattanut kuolla hymyillen.

Valkoinen Torni seisoi murtumattomana.

* * *

_Fin_

**A/N2**: Vaikka kaikki muut hahmot ovat OC:ta pidin kiinni tiedetyistä faktoista. Rashimalla oli todella viisi kaitsijaa, jotka kaikki kuolivat. Rashima itse löydettiin kuolleena ja hänen ympärillään oli 9 karmeruhtinasta, lukuisia trollokkeja ja myddraaleja.


	10. Ensimmäinen Amyrlin

**Annu123,** jo toinen suomalainen lukija! Mitä on käynyt? O_O Joo, siis, kyllä näitä minulla on jonkin verran kasassa. Aiemmat ovat vanhoja kuin taivas, tuo Rashiman tarina on uudempaa kuten myös tämä. Silti nämä ovat varmaan vuoden vanhoja. Ehdottomasti on kiva kuulla, että näitä oikeasti luetaan.

* * *

**Ikäraja:** K-11/K+ varmuuden vuoksi  
**Hahmot**: Elisane ja 7 ensimmäistä Ajahin istujaa/johtajaa (koska kukaan ei kuitenkaan tiedä nimiä, turha niitä listata ^^ )

**A/N:** Idea lähti kulkemaan, kun tutustuin Valkoisen Tornin historiaan tarkemmin. TWB:sä (The White Book aka The world of Robert Jordan's wheel of time) löytyy kaikenlaista tietoa Legendojen Aikakaudesta ja käytän sitä hyväkseni. Kirjassa ei mainittu, kuka minkäkin Ajahin perusti, mutta kaikkien nimet mainittiin ohimennen. Keksin itse kaiken muun. Kaikki historiat ja ylimääräiset hahmot jne. ovat siis omaa keksintöäni.

Lisähuomautus: Kaikista kirjoittamistani raapaleista/raapalesarjoista tämä lukeutuu edelleen suosikikseni. Tämä on ehdottomasti paras Ajan pyörä raapalesarjani.

* * *

**Sateenkaaren tuolla puolen**  
_Elisane Tishar ja ensimmäinen Tornisali_

* * *

**The Hall of Amyrlin**

Kahdeksan naista istui pienen talon vintillä kynttilän ääressä muodostaen ringin. He olivat rähjäisiä. Vaatteet olivat lukuisten paikkojen ja pysyvän likakerroksen peitossa ja hiukset olivat harmaat liasta.

Maailman murtumisen jälkeiset vuodet olivat koetelleet kaikkia, mutta ennen kaikkea kanavoimaan kykeneviä naisia. Jokaisen naisen kasvoilla oli kuitenkin sama ilme, joka kuvasti innostusta. Heillä oli oma pieni talo, joka oli täynnä Aes Sedaita ja oppilaita.

98 vuotta Murtumisen jälkeen he olivat vihdoin kokoontuneet saarelle, jolle rakennettaisiin Aes Sedain kaupunki. Sadan vuoden jälkeen he saisivat kodin. Kaupungin, jossa he voisivat kävellä ilman pelkoa, että ihmiset kävisivät heidän kimppuun. Kaupungin yläpuolelle kohoaisi Valkoinen Torni.

Tar Valon.

* * *

**Johtaja ja Äiti**

Elisane Tishar letitti rauhallisesti likaisenoransseja hiuksiaan ja kuunteli ystäviensä kiistelyä. Millainen Valkoisen Tornin hallinnon tuli olla? Kuka johtaisi? Pitäisikö vanha Ajah-järjestelmä pitää? Niin monta kysymystä, joihin he olivat löytäneet jo kerran ratkaisut.

Talon ulkopuolelle kohosi hitaasti kaupunkia, mutta itse Torni valmistuisi paljon myöhemmin. Elisane toivoi näkevänsä Valkoisen Tornin valmiina. Aes Sedain vallan symboli sinistä taivasta vasten.

Hän katsoi ystäviään ja hymyili äidillisesti. Nuoria tyttöjä, jotka olivat syntyneet Maailman murtumisen aikaan. Siitä oli jo 98 vuotta, mutta Elisane oli ollut Aes Sedai, kun miehet olivat tulleet hulluiksi. Hän oli omin käsin surmannut tovereitaan, jopa veljensä.

"Lapset, kiistely ei auta lainkaan. Kiam, me sovimme jo seitsemästä Ajahista ja päätös pitää. Lisäksi perustamme Tornisalin nyt tässä. Sopiiko?" Elisane kysyi ja hämmästyi nähdessään toisten kunnioittavat ilmeet.

"Kyllä Äiti", kaikki vastasivat kuorossa ja odottivat hänen jatkavan.

"Haluan teistä jokaisen Tornisalin jäseneksi ja pyydän, että valitsette Ajahin, jota alatte johtaa. Alakerrassa on joukko Aes Sedaita, jotka kaipaavat johtajia. He ovat saaneet odottaa tarpeeksi kauan, eikö vain?"

"Kyllä Äiti" muut vastasivat jälleen kuorossa. Elisane nousi seisoman heidän eteensä. He olivat sopineet muodollisuuksista etukäteen. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ollut itse näytös, joka oli varattu seuraavalle päivälle,vaan esittäytyminen.

"Minä olen Amyrlinin Istuin, Tar Valonin Liekki ja Sinettien Vartija Elisane Tishar"

* * *

**Punainen kuin miehen veri**

Kiam Lopiang vihasi miehiä. Hänellä oli ollut kaksoisveli, Thaumiel, joka kykeni kanavoimaan. Kuullessaan totuuden veli oli vannonut Valkeuden nimeen, ettei kanavoisi koskaan. Hän oli vakuuttanut Kiamille että kaikki olisi hyvin, jos hän ei kanavoisi. Pimeän Valtiaan saaste ei voisi tahrata häntä, eikä hän tulisi hulluksi kuten Suvunsurma.

Thaumiel oli ollut Kiamin paras ystävä ja kannustanut häntä ryhtymään Aes Sedaiksi, kun tyttö huomasi omat kykynsä. Vielä 40 vuoden jälkeen tulen liekki toi hänen mieleen veljen hymyilevät kasvot, joita punainen leijonanharjamainen tukka kehysti.

Vuosia punainen oli kuvastanut hänen vihaansa, katkeruutta Saidinia kohtaan. Mahdin miehinen puolisko oli vienyt häneltä yhdellä kerralla kaiken. Hän nousi seisomaan ja nyökkäsi Elisanelle.

"Kuten kaikki teistä tietävät, kaksoisveljeni kykeni kanavoimaan. Hän uskoi, että säästyisi Saidinin saastuneisuudelta, jos hän ei kanavoisi. Kuten monesti on todettu, tämä ei pidä paikkaansa. Veljeni tuli hulluksi", Kiam nielaisi ja pakotti kyyneleet pysymän aisoissa. Hän jatkoi tukahtuneella äänellä.

"Thaumiel surmasi ensin äidin. Isä koetti pysäyttää hänet, mutta veli… veli tappoi myös hänet. Minä… minä piilouduin ullakolle. Veli tuli lopulta järkiinsä, hän tappoi itsensä" Kiam sulki silmänsä, muistot valtasivat hänet.

"Ajahini tehtävä on estää miehiä tuhoamasta lisää perheitä. Olemme Punainen Ajah, punainen symboloi verta, ja… veljeni hiusten väriä. Minä olen Ylin, nimeni on Kiam Loping"

* * *

**Meistä kaikista tulee yhtä maan kanssa**

Karella Fanway oli taistelija. Sen näki hänen silmistään ja liikkeistään. Hänellä oli tappajan katse, kun hän liikkui äänettömästi ja sulautui ympäristöönsä. Hänellä oli likainen tunika ja repaleiset housut.

Hän oli kasvanut kaduilla ja varastanut kaiken minkä näki. Jos se oli sidottu kiinni, hän vei myös köyden. Kaduilla vietetty lapsuus oli opettanut hänet kunnioittamaan kuolemaa, koskaan ei tiennyt, milloin tuli oma vuoro. Silti hän ei ollut koskaan _pelännyt_kuolemaa.

Ensimmäisen kerran hän oli tappanut pysyäkseen hengissä. Rikkaalla aatelismiehellä oli ollut koira, jonka hän oli houkutellut sivukujalle ystäviensä kanssa. Koirasta oli riittänyt syömistä moneksi päiväksi. Eikä Karella ollut katunut tekoaan, vaikka hänet ruoskittiin siitä hyvästä.

Karella kantoi miekkaa mukanaan. Vaikka hän kykeni kanavoimaan, hän piti miekan painoa rauhoittavana. Hän ei luottanut siihen, että kykeni pakenemaan tiukasta tilanteesta Mahdin avulla. Aina piti olla joku toinenkin vaihtoehto. Hän oli opetellut itse kanavoimaan ja hallitsi lukuisia tappamistarkoitukseen soveltuvia punoksia.

"Olen elänyt rinnakkain kuoleman kanssa. Olen tappanut, auttanut kuolevia, jopa ryövännyt kuolleita. Olen katulapsi, joka elää taistellakseen. Me kuolemme, meistä tulee osa maata ja maasta kasvaa vihreitä kasveja. Olen sotilas mieleltäni, joten Ajahini tulee sotimaan kantaen Valkoisen Tornin tunnuksen taistelukentälle" hänen äänensä oli kova.

"Vihreä symboloi elämää, se olkoon tunnuksemme. Olen Vihreän Ajahin kenraalikapteeni Karella Fanway"

* * *

**Syyt ovat syviä kuin meri**

Saraline Amerano oli etsijä. Hän saattoi kuluttaa tunteja etsiessään syitä toimintansa taustalla. Miksi kävelen oikealla puolen katua, oli aivan yhtä hyvä arvoitus, kun miksi taivas on sininen? Vaikka todellisuudessa hän kysyi, miksi sanotaan, että taivas on sininen, vaikka suuren osan ajasta se on harmaa?

Lyhyesti sanottuna hän oli utelias. Lapsesta asti hän oli tiennyt kaiken, mitä kylällä tapahtui. Saralinelle uteliaisuus oli ollut siunaus, sillä palvelija, joka tiesi kaiken oli oikea aarre. Vaikka itse tapahtumat eivät kiinnostaneet häntä, hän tutki niiden avulla ihmisten käyttäytymistä.

Kyky kanavoida oli osoittanut, että Pyörä kutoi tarpeelliset henkilöt kuvioon ja Saraline oli selvittänyt enemmän Mahdin arvoituksia kymmenessä vuodessa kuin Elisane sadassa vuodessa. Silti kukaan ei ollut katkera pienelle ja suloiselle Saralinelle, joka hurmasi viattomalla hymyllään koko maailman.

Pyörä kutoo, kuten pyörä mielii, oli naisen suosikkisanonta, ja muut epäilivät sen liittyvän uuteen Ajahiin.

"Haluan tietää kaiken mahdollisen, mutta maailman syiden selvittämiseen tarvitsen muiden apua. Sen tähden tarvitsen kokonaisen Ajahin ihania, uteliaita ihmisiä, joiden kanssa voimme purjehtia syiden merellä ja etsiä oikeudenmukaisuutta. Siksi perustan Sinisen Ajahin. Sitä paitsi, olen varma, että Äiti osaa arvostaa tarkkoja raportteja maailmasta" Saraline iski silmää Elisanelle ja soi muille hurmaavan hymyn.

"Minun nimeni on Saraline Amerano ja olen Sinisen Ajahin ihka ensimmäinen Esivalitsija"

* * *

**Nahkakantinen kirja olkoon tiedon symboli**

Azille Narof kantoi aina kirjaa mukanaan. Jos hän ei lukenut, hän kirjoitti. Hän oli hiljainen ja kuunteli mielummin kuin puhui. Hänellä oli mielipide jokaiseen asiaan ja hän osasi vastata lähes mihin tahansa kysymykseen.

Azille ei muistanut, minkä ikäisenä hän oli oppinut lukemaan, mutta ensimmäisestä kirjasta lähtien hän oli lukenut ja kuunnellut. Jo lapsena hän oli tiennyt paljon. Kun muut olivat leikkineet, hän oli kysellyt matkaavilta kauppiailta muusta maailmasta. Kylän viisasvaimolta hän oli saanut paljon tietoa kasveista ja hän oli kirjoittanut kaiken muistiin.

Hänen isänsä oli ollut suutari ja Azille oli oppinut häneltä lukuisien nahkojen salat. Hän oli jopa kerännyt kuukausia nahankappaleita, joita ei voinut käyttää mihinkään ja ommellut ne yhteen. Nahkaisen väkerryksensä sisään hän oli sujauttanut papereita ja näin valmistanut ensimmäisen kirjansa.

Azille ei ollut puhuja kuten Saraline, joten hän halusi pitää puheensa lyhyenä. "Minulle tieto on aina ollut tärkeää. Tietoa tulee siirtää seuraaville sukupolville ja parhaiten se onnistuu kirjoittamalla"

"Olen Azille Narof, Ruskean Ajahin Neuvoston pää"

"Neuvoston?" Saraline toisti uteliaana. "Tarkoittaako se, että Ajahiisi tulee pieni ryhmä, joka päättää sisäiset asiat?"

"Saraline!" Karella varoitti tiukasti ja Sininen sisar hymyili anteeksipyytävästi.

"Ei se mitään, Karella. Pitää paikkansa Saraline"

Istuuduttuaan Azille nosti kirjoitusalustan syliinsä. Täytyihän hänen kirjoittaa tämä historiallinen hetki muistiin.

* * *

**Puhtaaseen logiikkaan tunteet eivät vaikuta**

Dumera Almanin sanottiin usein olevan tunteeton. Se ei pitänyt paikkaansa. Hän vain ei näyttänyt tunteitaan tai tehnyt päätöksiä tunnepohjalta. Hän keräsi kaikki faktat ja teki päätöksensä puhtaasti niiden pohjalta. Hän arvosti Azillen halua kerätä tietoa, ja olisi saattanut muissa oloissa liittyä naisen Ruskeaan Ajahiin, mutta Azille ei etsinyt totuutta. Hän ei kaivannut loogisen päättelyn tuomaa suojaa.

Jopa Äiti kunnioitti Dumeran järkeilyä, joka oli ratkonut monia Tar Valonin rakentamisen kannalta oleellisia kysymyksiä. Hän oli ehdottanut saarta, koska sotaa käsittelevissä teoksissa saaren sanottiin olevan vaikea valloittaa.

Hän oli myös ehdottanut värejä Ajahien tunnuksiksi. Valo koostui eri väreistä, sen todisti se, että lasin heijastaessa valoa oikealla tavalla, syntyi sateenkaaren väreissä hehkuva alue. Se oli samaa valoa, eikö?

Elisane oli heidän valonsa, joten he olisivat värit, joista hän koostui. Muut olivat ihastuneet ideaan ja ilmoittaneet valitsemansa värin heti. Ajahin perusidean he olivat päättäneet jättää salaisuudeksi.

"Arvostan puhdasta logiikkaa ja järkiperäisyyttä. Loogisiin päätöksiin ei saa vaikuttaa tunteet. Sen takia valitsin Ajahini väriksi Valkoisen, värin, joka on täysin neutraali värikkäässä ympäristössä"

Dumera oli ollut ainoa, jonka oli tarvinnut harkita sopivaa väriä. Mikään toisten valitsemista väreistä ei ollut sopinut hänelle. Hän oli harhaillut kaupungin rakenteiden keskellä, kun ensimmäiset lumihiutaleet kieppuivat tuulessa.

"Olen Valkoisen Ajahin Esijärkeilijä Dumera Alman"

* * *

**Keltaiset kukat auttavat särkyyn**

Salindi Casolan oli kolmen lapsen äiti, kun oli selvinnyt, että hän osasi kanavoida. Hän ei ollut niitä, joille kanavointi oli luonnollista, vaan hän oli oppinut kanavoimaan opettajansa avulla.

Salindi oli ehtinyt toimia pienen maalaiskylänsä Viisautena vuosia, kun hänen luokseen tuotiin tajuton nainen, jollaista hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Tämän kasvoilta oli mahdotonta päätellä ikää. Naisella oli muutamia haavoja, jotka olivat tulleet todennäköisesti puolustautumisesta. Hänen mukanaan oli ollut nuori tyttö, joka oli ensimmäiseksi kysynyt, kykenikö hän kanavoimaan.

Hämmästyneenä Salindi oli kieltänyt asian ja keskittynyt potilaaseen tytön auttaessa. Kun nainen, Elisane, lepäsi, tyttö kertoi nähneensä punokset, joita Salindi oli kanavoinut tietämättään. Hän ei ollut koskaan tiennyt kanavoivansa, vaikka muisti nähneensä läpinäkyviä kudelmia oppilasaikanaan.

Kun Elisane oli ollut tarpeeksi hyvässä kunnossa jatkaakseen matkaa, Salindi oli kysynyt tältä kanavoinnista.

"Kyllä, sinulla on kyky kanavoida. Mitsora sanoi, että kutomasi kuviot ovat hyvin taidokkaita." Naisen sanat olivat muuttaneet Salindin maailman. Hän tiesi, kuinka kanavoiviin naisiin suhtauduttiin. Onneksi hänen lapsensa olivat jo naimisissa, joten hän saattoi pyytää lupaa liittyä naisen seuraan ainakin vähäksi aikaa.

"Olen kulkenut pitkän matkan Äidin mukana parantajana ja sellaisena pysyn loppuun asti. Keltaiset kukat parantavat kipua tehokkaimmin, joten muodostan Keltaisen Ajahin"

"Pyydän saada kulkea matkani loppuun seurassanne. Olen Keltaisen Ajahin Esikutoja Salindi Casolan"

* * *

**Rauha on hyvän ja pahan sekoitus**

Mitsora Caal nousi seisomaan ja nielaisi kurkkuun nousseen palan. Nuorimpana heistä hän oli elänyt kolmekymmentä talvea, joista yksikään ei ollut valmistanut häntä tähän. Toki he olivat tienneet, että Elisanesta tulisi Amyrlinin Istuin, mutta tieto siitä, että he johtaisivat jokainen omaa Ajahia tuli yllätyksenä.

Mitsora kuitenkin tiesi, mitä hän halusi. Hän oli asunut kylässä, jonka sota oli repinyt hajalle, ja Elisane oli pelastanut hänet varmalta kuolemalta. Kaikkein ylpein hän oli siitä, että Elisane oli saanut idean Valkoisesta Tornista häneltä. Kymmenvuotiaana hän oli piirtänyt unelmiensa kaupungin, jonka ylle kohosi valkoinen torni, joka suojeli maailmaa.

Nyt hän näki, kuinka lapsuudenhaaveesta tuli hitaasti totta. Mitsura muisti piirroksen, hiili oli levinnyt valkoiselle paperille saaden kaiken näyttämään harmaalta. Silloin Elisane oli lohduttanut häntä sanomalla, että harmaa oli rauhan sävy, koska silloin paha ja hyvä olivat tehneet sovun.

"Uskon vakaasti, että jokaiseen riitaan saadaan ratkaisu kuuntelemalla molempia osapuolia. Maailma ei ole mustavalkoinen. Minun Ajahini muistuttaa, että maailmassa ei voi saada kaikkea. Siellä missä on valoa, on myös varjoa, mutta valoa ei voi olla ilman varjoa." Elisane hymyili hänelle ja pyyhki silmäkulmastaan kyyneliä. Tässä oli hänen tyttärensä, joka oli valinnut hänen opetuksensa Ajahin perustaksi.

"Kunnioitettu Äiti, arvon Istujat, minun nimeni on Mitsora Caal, olen Ylikirjuri, Harmaan Ajahin johtaja"

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Ikuinen uni unelman lähteellä**

Satoja naisia värikkäissä saaleissa tai valkoisissa mekoissa oli kerääntynyt lähes valmiin Valkoisen Tornin juurelle. Vuosien varrella alkuperäisestä kahdestakymmenestä oli ensin tullut sata, sitten kaksisataa ja sadan vuoden jälkeen heitä oli tuhat. Jokainen oli perinteisen hautajaisrituaalin mukaan sirotellut kasvoilleen tuhkaa kasvoilleen.

Joukossa oli muutamia rakentajiakin, jotka erottuivat joukosta pituutensa ja mustan turkkinsa ansiosta. Niin ogierien kuin ihmisten silmissä näkyi kyyneliä, kun Tornisalin jäsenet seisoivat korokkeella paarien vieressä. Paareilla lepäsi iättömän näköinen oranssihiuksinen nainen valkoisessa puvussa ja Amyrlinin stoola harteillaan.

Useampi kuin yksi Istuja etsi lohtua toistensa läheisyydestä. Salindi puhui parhaillaan hautajaisiin tulleille kanavoijille, mutta hänen äänensä värisi.  
"Minä olen tässä, Valkoisen Tornin juurella, Äidin ansiosta. Hän tuli kylääni, jossa oli toiminut vuosia Viisautena ja käänsi silloisen maailmani ympäri. Olen seurannut häntä siitä lähtien ja saanut onnekseni elää hänen kanssaan"

"Elisane vaikutti suurelta osin meidän ja tulevien sukupolvien elämään. Haluaisin lausua vielä viimeisen kiitoksen ja antaa puheenvuoron ihmiselle, joka tunsi hänet parhaiten."

-x-

Mitsora itki kaikkien muiden edessä avoimesti. Äänettömät nyyhkytykset ravistelivat hänen kehoaan, kun hän katsoi paareilla ruusun terälehtien keskellä lepäävää naista. Salaa hän toivoi naisen avaavan silmänsä ja halaavan häntä, sanovan, että kaikki oli pahaa unta.

"Olen sydämestäni ylpeä, että saan sanoa Ellisanea äidikseni. Hän kasvatti minut aikana, jolloin naisen oli vaarallista kiertää maailmaa yksin. Äiti on – oli lempeä nainen, joka pyrki auttamaan kanavoimaan kykeneviä" Mitsora nielaisi ja nuolaisi kuivia huuliaan. Hän tunsi Salindin koskettavan hänen olkapäätään kevyesti, kannustaen jatkamaan.

"Ollessani nuori piirsin kerran kaupungin, jonka keskellä oli suuri valkoinen torni. Kerroin Äidille, että olin nähnyt unessa kaupungin, jossa elimme onnellisina valkoisessa tornissa. Nyt, yli sata vuotta myöhemmin tuntuu uskomattomalta, että Valkoinen Torni kohoaa edessäni. Se oli niin pitkään salainen unelmamme", Mitsoran kasvoille ilmestyi surullinen hymy.

"Koska Äiti ei näe Tornin valmistumista, esitin toivomuksen, että hänet haudataan Tornin juurelle perinteisen polttohautauksen sijaan. Tällä tavoin hän saa olla ikuisesti yhtä unelmamme kanssa"

* * *

Fin


End file.
